1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drinking glass structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novelty drinking glass wherein the same is arranged for the education and entertainment of individuals during drinking of fluid from a drinking glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drinking glasses of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the entertainment, amusement, and manner of positioning a drinking glass relative to a support surface such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,535 to Shephard, wherein a condensation reservoir is mounted within a support of a drinking glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,362 to Klober sets forth a drinking glass having a conically widened portion relative to an associated drinking glass clamping itself thereto in an engaging fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,223 to Wilson sets forth a drinking glass having a transparent bottom portion having a novelty game portion positioned therewithin.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a drinking glass wherein fluid level visibility is available to an individual during a drinking procedure, wherein various indicia and messages are positioned about the circuitous path for the entertainment and amusement of an individual to assist in an incentive, particularly to children and the like, for the drinking of fluids from a drinking glass and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.